spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance (BRINK)
The Resistance is an organization oppositional to that of the Security Forces in Brink, that actively engages in combat in an attempt to contact the outside world and to escape The Ark When the Seas began to rise and coastal nations fell into panic, boatloads of refugees fought to find the Ark's secret location mid-ocean - only the lucky ones survived the trek. Initially, they were happy to have survived and gratefully accepted the cramped temporary housing, water rationing and dangerous maintenance jobs. But as the years passed, and conditions worsened, the Ark's new "Guests" came to question the status quo. After working under harsh conditions, Resistance members began to question the higher powers in the Ark, curious to if they really were attempting to contact the Outside World, why the water is rationed, and why their dangerous work goes unappreciated. The Resistance fights for equal water rations for all, and they want to use all the dwindling resources left to attempt to contact the Outside world. This rebellious thinking and acting aroused the suspicion of the Security forces, and they began to crackdown on Resistance operations, only feeding the flames of the conflict, putting the Ark in the Brink of a civil war. The Guests are refugees (and their descendants) from a devastated outside world, who flocked to the Ark for food and shelter after the Earth was ravaged by rising seas. Originally accepted into the Ark out of humanitarian mercy, the Guests were soon put to work to meet the Ark's ever-growing demands for power and sustenance. Over the course of the next two decades, the Guests grew resentful of their dreadful living conditions; this resentment gave rise to the Resistance. The Ark's location was kept secret since its construction off the west coast of the United States. Despite this secrecy, thousands of refugees managed to locate the megastructure in the 2020s. The Founders accepted the refugees onto the Ark, ignoring the blatant risks involved (which included, among other things, the spread of disease from refugees and the possibility that some refugees were dangerous criminals) simply "because it was the right thing to do." The refugees came to be known as the Ark's "Guests". The Founders were immediately faced with the problem of providing housing, food, and water to the Guests. The Ark was designed to support a population of 5,000; the arrival of the Guests significantly increased the Ark's population beyond what its energy sources could reliably sustain.[3] The Founders had no other recourse than to hastily construct Guest habitation from whatever leftover resources were available. New pelgos were constructed using steel, a material entirely unsuited to that use.[4] Shipping containers and the Guests' boats were hastily converted into a tangle of rusting, dilapidated slums. Shipyards gutted and mutilated their contained vessels to construct housing. The Ark's desalinated water was very strictly rationed, to ensure that every citizen on the Ark received water. The Guests themselves were used as a source of cheap labor, to ensure that the Ark remained operable and stable despite the sudden and massive increase in population that had taken place. Furthermore, various security measures were taken place to isolate the Guests from the Ark's original population. The Ark was essentially divided into two regions -- the Upper Ark, consisting of the megastructure's original infrastructure -- and the Lower Ark, consisting of the Guests' habitation. These regions were divided by the Security Tower checkpoint. Although Security recruited many refugees as they arrived at the Ark, they showed a considerable amount of distrust toward Guests that were not recruited. Guests resented the many security checks performed whenever they tried to pass through Security Tower; strip searches were apparently quite common. Life as a Guest was extremely difficult. Working conditions were absolutely filthy, particularly where Arkoral maintenance was concerned. Guests that worked with Arkoral were scarred by the material[10], and at least one is known to have died in an industrial accident involving Arkoral. Many Guests had powerful feelings of shame regarding the filth and grime that covered them. Joseph Chen negotiated on the Guests' behalf in meetings held by the Founders' Council, but it was quite evident that these meetings had no chance of ever producing any meaningful improvement in the Guests' quality of life. Many Guests expressed interest in the possibility that other human civilizations might exist in the outside world. Prior to the events of [http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Brink Brink], Guests were allowed public access to Security-operated listening posts, which ostensibly broadcast signals and attempted to re-establish contact with the outside world. Despite various (deceptive) public speeches by Security Captain Clinton Mokoena insisting that the Ark was the only surviving civilization left on Earth, many Guests believed that other civilizations existed. Some went as far as to steal public, private, and even Security-owned vessels with the intention of escaping the Ark's territory and searching for life outside of the megastructure. None succeeded. By the 2040s, the Guests had become deeply dissatisfied with their living conditions. They had grown resentful of Security and of the Founders. Many Guests -- including Joseph Chen -- even believed that the Founders were deliberately oppressing them. Chen knew that eventually, the Guests' tension would turn violent, and armed conflict would arise. Fearing that the Guests might be led by extremists and radicals in the event of such an armed conflict, Chen decided to start the armed conflict himself. Believing himself to be a capable and just leader, Chen spent months quietly working to start an organized revolution called the "Resistance". Chen fostered a bitter hatred between the Guests and the Founders, and collaborated with numerous officials on the Ark (including the Director of Maintenance) to ensure that Security initially remained unaware of the Resistance's formation despite it happening right under Security and the Founders' noses. Eventually, the Resistance began to attack Security directly. Since then, armed conflict has raged across the Ark. The Resistance made use of the Guests' disorganized, chaotic slums when waging war. Abandoned visitor centers, airports, and other structures were used to store and gather intel. Guest housing areas, including Container City and at least one shipyard, were used as staging areas for Resistance operations. The Resistance fought the war by operating out of their own homes. The organization made a number of crucial sacrifices to keep itself supplied and operational. Among other things, zinc was taken from sacrificial anodes that could have been used to protect steel-based Guest pelgos from rust, and used to create ammunition. Guest water filters were also cannibalized to obtain copper (again, for ammunition) despite the considerably-increased risk of disease that came from drinking unfiltered water. Base of Operations Container City was at first a shipping dock on the Ark. When refugees came to the ark the dock became a rough shantytown where the Rebels now live. The terrain of this area offers a great place to practice the SMART system. Originally used as docks and long term storage, the need for "guest" accommodation saw disused shipping containers hastily and sloppily converted into living quarters. With the huge influx of refugees, Container City was born, now a ramshackle slum. The lack of maintenance, marine corrosion, and pillaging accelerated the aging process. Old rusty containers are piled dangerously high and those that were not strong enough to be stacked have collapsed completely. Now thousands of men, women and children live in tight, confined spaces with almost no access to vital resources. Out of this decay, the Resistance was born, and they continue to use the city as a base of operations, hiding amongst the civilian populace. Leader Brother Chen is the leader of the Resistance, an organization involved in a tense struggle with the Ark Security Forces. He generally handles all Resistance mission briefings, and is probably involved in the planning of the objectives. He is affiliated with other groups as well, including the AWU (he is its General Secretary). Born in the People's Republic of China, Chen seems to have started his career as an industrial worker -- specifically, a welder -- which would explain his empathy for the general populace of the Ark. Entries from his personal journal reveal various aspects of his life and personality, including his hatred of the Founders and the circumstances of his brother's death. The entries also reveal that the Ark will literally decay and become uninhabitable -- and Chen is the only one who knows this. Joseph Chen participated in negotiations between the Guests, the Security, and the Founders. He negotiated on behalf of the Guests, attempting to improve their living conditions. The negotiations were tedious and ineffectual, much to Chen's frustration. The Founders, to him, seemed incompetent and mired in bureaucracy, while Clinton Mokoena, who negotiated on Security's behalf, seemed hostile and contemptuous. Chen's pleas to search the outside world for surviving human civilizations were ignored, and the actions of the Founders led him to believe (rightly) that they were withholding information from him. Chen quickly realized that peaceful negotiations would not accomplish anything notable. He knew also that the Guests were becoming restless and angry, and that armed conflict between them and Security was imminent. To prevent dangerous extremists from inciting unnecessary violence and destruction, and to convince the Founders he was the more responsible solution, Chen reluctantly made himself the figurehead for the Resistance, a group of Guests seeking to engage in all-out warfare against the Security and Founders. He spent many months inspiring bitter hatred among the Guests and organizing secret preparations for warfare right under Security's nose. Chen had an ulterior motive to leading the war; he knew that the Ark's Arkoral had become sterile and was breaking down, but he did not trust the Founders or Security enough to inform them of the problem. Believing that he would lose his credibility if he told the truth, Chen instead kept the information to himself. Whenever the talks between the factions began to focus on damage caused by Arkoral breakdown, Chen blamed the damage on normal wear-and-tear, improper maintenance, and even the use of Security equipment (much to Mokoena's anger). Chen believed that he could solve the problem with assistance from the outside world; to that end, he personally oversaw a covert operation in which a pilot was rescued from the Security Tower, and a plane was stolen and flown out of the Ark's airport. This operation brought hostility to every corner of the Ark -- from the slums of Container City to the Ark's lavish Resort -- leading many Guests to question Chen's wisdom and motives. Equipment[http://brink.wikia.com/index.php?title=Resistance&action=edit&section=3 ' ']' ' Whereas the Security has uniform-like armor appearing professionally manufactured, the Resistance's armor is thrown together from everything they can find, combined with old, shabby-looking clothes. Their weapons are noticeably more worn and rugged compared to the security weapons, which does not appear to change gameplay. Also of note is their tendency to have elaborate tattoos, to a far greater extent than the Security. Classes Operative is a Class featured in BRINK. Hack enemy defenses, Command Posts and Sentry Guns, provide battlefield intelligence, and sneak behind enemy lines. Hacking may be done short or long ranged, but the closer you are the faster the object is hacked. This must be done by connecting to the terminal you intend to hack, i.e. getting in close contact. While you are hacking, you emit a beeping sound, and if you are interrupted, you have to start over and reconnect at the terminal, whether for turret or command post. If turrets are hacked, the operative can shoot with it in first person view. Operatives can interrogate downed enemies (they can't be dead), thus giving his team a radar for 10 seconds, giving off the position of operatives. With other abilities the operative can give teammates additional time for a radar, or wall hacks with the radar, so operatives can see players through walls. This is most likely done by colored silhouettes. Operatives can disguise as enemies by swapping clothes, even if the body type is different, light/med/heavy. This means your actions are a big part of how enemies know who is friend and who is foe. Note: there is friendly fire, so there is no TF2, "spy checking." According to SD, operatives can see enemy ones, though it is not confirmed how this works. It's possible that they assume that operatives are rarely close to base. Operatives can backstab, supposedly instantly killing an opponent. The Engineer is a Class featured in Brink. As an Engineer you can establish and defend tactical zones, deploy and repair objectives, and improve your team's weapons. Engineers are a support class, capable of building and repairing objectives, deploying objects such as turrets, laying landmines, and increasing the damage of weapons. They have access to three types of turret. They are low-level (comparable to an SMG in damage), medium-level (combarable to an assault rifle), and the gatling turrets (self explanatory). Turrets aren't very strong (although they are fairly fast at shooting), so they will be used as a distraction. Turrets, like players, have soft collisions, so you can walk through them, but cannot stand in them. They can also look and shoot in a 45 degree range. How far they can shoot is probably determined by level. They can turn fast enough to hit your average player, however the fast body type can run fast enough to not get hit. Soldier is a Class featured in BRINK. Soldiers are universal combat classes, specializing in generalized warfare and explosive weaponry. The Soldier is your typical frontline fighter, who will lead the charge in battle. They have the HE Charge, which can be used to destroy objects and complete objectives. They can also supply teammates with ammo, and boost the ammo capacity of weapons. It is hinted that the soldier may be the only class able to use explosive weapons such as grenades, grenade launchers and rocket propelled grenades. The soldier is the main infantry in Brink, and as such he is required to advance the front line and to support more specialized player classes. Medic is a Class featured in BRINK. The Medic is able to heal both his team and himself. He can also revive downed teammates. A Medic's med kit heals for 100%, allowing the medic to not harm the game's pace using multiple heals. Medics have the ability "life buff" which buffes the initial health of friendly players and himself by one pip, and can also gain access to a self revive ability later in the game. Medics revive downed teammates by tossing a syringe to the downed player (not dead), though it is the choice of the injured player to use the syringe or not. To stop medics from rushing and breaking the game, the Medic's heals have a cooldown. To enforce the Medic persona and to encourage healing other players, the Medic recieves much more points for healing than killing. It is unknown if objective-based gametypes will give the medic less points for capturing. Self-healing does not grant any points. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction